Survivor Outback Anime Style
by Kaimara
Summary: You've seen it before... You've watched people endure what you thought was crazy... Now your favourite characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King, and Yu Yu Hakusho will have to endure that pain. Will Hao survive 39 days without killingtorturing anybody? I
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Before I begin, I should let you know that Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King, and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu- Gi-Oh. I do not take credit for those titles or characters. I also don't own Survivor. I don't know WHO owns it, but it sure as heck isn't me! Anyway, I would like to introduce for the FIRST time ever: Survivor Outback Anime Style!  
  
Our story begins on a boat with Jeff, and 24 castaways. Those castaways are:  
  
Manta Oyamada  
  
Ren Tao Yoh Asakura  
  
Hao Asakura  
  
Anna Kyoyama  
  
Horo Horo  
  
Amidamaru  
  
Faust 8th  
  
Yugi Motou  
  
Yami Motou  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi  
  
Hiroto Honda  
  
Anzu Mazaki  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Shizuka Jonouchi  
  
Duke Develin  
  
Yusuke Urameshi  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Kurama  
  
Hiei  
  
Genkai  
  
Rando  
  
Byakko  
  
Kaze-Maru  
  
Jeff looked at the 24 contestants, and thought, "if the show got good  
ratings with REAL people, we'll get better ratings if we use anime  
characters! My boss will give me a raise for sure..."  
  
"Welcome to Survivor Outback Anime Style," He said, "I'm sure  
you all know why you're here."  
  
"No, please tell us." Hiei said sarcastically.  
"We are playing for..." Jeff started,  
  
"10, 000 cheeseburgers?" Katsuya Jonouchi said.  
  
"A snowboard?" Horo Horo said hoping.  
  
"A chance for you to shut up?" Hiei said to Horo Horo, copying  
that same excited voice that Horo Horo had used earlier.  
  
"No," Jeff said, "You guys,"  
  
"And girls!" Anzu Mazaki corrected.  
  
"Yes, and girls," Jeff continued, "Are playing for One Million  
Dollars!"  
The 24 castaways stood there on the boat stunned. Then, Horo  
Horo broke the silence by saying, "A MILLION BUCKS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"  
  
"Yes, I'm quite serious." Jeff said.  
  
"Ok, now what? I've seen this once, and ONLY because Shizuka  
dared me to," Jonouchi said, "Don't we pick teams now or something?"  
  
"Yeah, we do," Jeff said thrusting a bag in front of Hiroto  
Honda, "Go into this bag and pick up the first thing you feel." Honda  
went into the bag, and picked up, a yellow buff. "Now you, Horo  
Horo." Jeff said thrusting the bag with one buff inside to Horo Horo.  
"Why not?" Horo Horo said as he picked up a black buff.  
  
"Honda, you are the captain of the Ra of Sun Tribe, and Horo Horo, you  
are the captain of the Vampire of Darkness Tribe." Jeff said putting  
away the bag, "Now, you two must pick your teammates. Honda, you go  
first." Jeff finished.  
  
"Fine," Honda said, "I pick the dude with the headphones."  
"Yes!" Yoh said as he walked over towards Honda. "Arg you Honda,"  
Horo Horo said, "I'll pick... Manta!" "It's better than being last..."  
Manta said as he ran over to Horo Horo.  
  
They picked and picked until only Kaiba and Hao remained.  
"Honda, it's your pick." Jeff reminded him for at least the hundredth  
time. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Honda said, "I pick Kaiba!" "Whatever."  
Kaiba said as he walked towards Honda. "But that only leaves me  
with..." Horo Horo said slowly, "NOOOOOOOOOO! Not HIM! Anything but  
HIM! WHY!" "Can you just pick me already?" Hao called out to Horo  
Horo. "Fine, I pick... Hao." Horo Horo said.  
  
"Honda, Horo Horo, here are maps to your camps. There, you will find food and tools to make a shelter."  
  
"Ok." Honda said. "Before you go," Jeff said, "Bring ONLY what you need to survive." "There is NO WAY that I can live without my headphones. Nu-uh, no way!" Yoh said, as he slipped them on his ears and ignored everybody's jeering at him. Once that was done, both of the tribes jumped into the water, and got into their canoes, and rowed to their islands.  
  
I guess I should tell you who's on whose tribe:  
  
Honda's Tribe:  
  
Yoh Asakura Yami Motou Kaze-Maru Faust 8th Anzu Mazaki Yusuke Urameshi Anna Kyoyama Seto Kaiba Hiei Ren Tao Hiroto Honda (captain) Rando  
  
Horo Horo's Tribe  
  
Manta Oyamada Yugi Motou Genkai Hao Asakura Katsuya Jonouchi Kurama Horo Horo (captain) Shizuka Jonouchi Kazuma Kuwabara Amidamaru Duke Develin Byakku  
  
Now that you see who is on whose tribe, things will be a little  
clearer. Just write these down, so there will be no confusion, unless  
you don't know all of these names, e-mail me, and I'll gladly give you  
the dubs. Well, your stuck with the Yu Yu Hakusho names, cuz' I only  
read the manga. lol 


	2. Morning at Honda's Camp

Morning at Honda's Camp  
  
Honda's tribe and Horo Horo's tribe have made it to their islands, and currently building a shelter...  
  
Ra of Sun Tribe:  
  
Honda's Thoughts:  
  
I'm captain of a tribe... And I can win a million bucks! I saw this show once. I'm gonna be like Boston Rob: The Godfather... Or was it the "Robfather"? Oh well, I'm gonna be like him...  
  
At Camp:  
  
Honda looked around looking for something to do. He already saw Yusuke beat up Rando, (Again!) he listened to music on Yoh's headphones, got punched in the face by Anna, and almost got killed by Hiei because he was in a bad mood! So he called a tribal meeting:  
  
Honda looked around his tribe and said, "Ok tribe mates, why don't we go in a circle, and introduce each other?" "Are you insane?" Hiei snapped. "I agree. It's illogical for us to do that like we're in kinder garden." Ren added. "Exactly, how old are you, Shortpants?" Honda asked, getting more inpatient by the second. "I'm 13 for your information." Ren answered. "Well," Honda began, "I'm 15, AND captain of this tribe! So unless you want a hurting, I suggest that you go along with it! Understand, Shortpants?" Honda's eyes grew narrow towards Ren. Ren gulped and nodded. He didn't want to see this guy's firepower. "Honda, you're not exactly the oldest here, I'm 18. And God knows how old Rando is!" Yami said half laughing. "I'm 1000 years-old, you porcupine-headed moron!" Rando shouted. "An 1000 year-old demon who gets his butt kicked by a 13 year-old punk!" Yusuke added laughing. "My guardian ghost may not be 1000 years-old, but if I integrate with him, I can kick some butt!" Yoh said grinning. "Integrate...?" Honda said puzzled. "Moron," Anna said, "Integration is a Shaman technique, how could a 15 year-old not know that?" "For your information, Anna," Honda said, speaking to Anna as if she were 5, "In this universe, there are no such things as Shamans. Anyway, if Yoh's a Shaman, what are you? His grouchy maid?" Anna stood there, getting angrier by the minute. "Who IS this kid to be dissing me like that!" Anna thought. She smirked and said, "I'm not only NOT a maid, but I'm also Yoh's fiancée AND I'm a spirit medium. That's also called an itako." She smacked him upside the head and said, "du-uh!" And walked away. "Wait," Honda called, "How can you be engaged when your only 13? I'm 15 and don't even have a GIRLFRIEND!" Honda said. "YOU don't have a girlfriend?" Yusuke Urameshi said, laughing his head off at Honda. "I had a girlfriend," Faust started, "but she died. Now she's my guardian ghost in the Shaman King Tournament in Tokyo!" "Guardian Ghost...?" Honda said puzzled. "Du-uh," Anna answered, "That's what he said, didn't he?"  
  
Anna smacked Honda upside the head AGAIN and walked away once more, except Yoh followed.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was sitting on a rock and looking at the sky. He wondered what everyone was doing over there because he left 1/2 way through the meeting.  
  
"What would a 5000 year-old Pharaoh be doing here anyway?" He thought. He sat up and went to go start on the shelter.  
  
Back at the "meeting", Honda gave up. "If you guys," He started. "AND GIRLS jerkhole!" Anzu Mazaki shouted. "Yeah, AND GIRLS," Honda began again, "don't want to do this, then let's just build the stupid shelter already!" "Can we do anything else?" Hiei asked rhetorically. "Well, we could..." Honda started, pondering his thoughts. "Moron," Rando called as he punched Honda in the chest, "That was a rhetorical question, du-uh!"  
  
Yami was gathering wood when he saw the blow. "Dammit!" He thought as he walked over to the so-called "meeting". "What was that for?" Yami shouted his fists were clenched, knowing that there might be a fight. "He's a stupid guy, he needs discipline." Rando answered simply. "Who does this punk think he is?" Rando thought. He decided to make sure this kid didn't oppose to what HE did. He clenched his fists, and punched Yami right in the chest, and quickly did a Rei Gun blast in the same place. Yami was tossed like a rubber doll 1/2 way across the tribes' camp. He crashed into a log and was knocked out cold. "Damn you Rando!" Yusuke shouted as he punched Rando in the nose. Rando quickly recovered from the blow and ran toward Yusuke but was tripped by Honda. Yusuke knew he still had a rei gun saved up, and now, he had a clear shot. So, when Rando got back up, Yusuke did a rei gun blast at Rando's chest, and punched him in the nose again.  
  
Anzu ran over towards Yami and hoped that he would wake up. Yami stirred and opened his eyes. He felt excruciating pain in his chest as he slowly sat up. He saw a blurry vision of Anzu in front of him and said, "What happened?" Anzu smiled gently and answered his question, "Rando, being the jerk hole he is, punched your lights out. I'm glad your ok though." She smiled again and held out her hand. Yami was about to grab her hand when he passed out again...  
  
What a perfect way to end Chapter One! Please Read and Review, and if you want any dubbed names, I'll make a list after I finish the story! 


End file.
